Far From Forgotten - Fraxus
by Katsu-Cha
Summary: After Laxus leaves, Freed is left to grieve as if Laxus had died. He didn't understand why he had left without him. Oh how much Freed Justine would give to see his dragon slayer once more, even if a glance. Yaoi and over consumption of alcohol. Read at your own risk.


**Far from Forgotten - Fraxus**

**Prompt: After Laxus leaves, Freed is left to grieve as if Laxus had died. He didn't understand why he had left without him.**

**A hint of Bickslow x Freed and Freed x Mirajane**

**Rated T for light fluff, angst, and alcohol consumption.**

**Warning, this contains mentions of sex and intense alcohol sickness.**  
><strong>Read at your own pace.<strong>

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>There he was at his usual spot, on a usual day, doing his usual thing.<p>

It had only been a year or two ago since Laxus had left Fairy Tail, left the Thunder Legion to him, leaving all he had known behind, even though they had taken part in it. He, Bickslow, and Ever begged for Laxus to let the trio go with him, but he declined.

It was that day Freed felt like his world had torn apart. The world had disappeared around him, leaving him in the dark abyss of despair, anger at himself, and confusion. The last thing he could remember was Laxus walking away from them, their faces

in astonishment. The details afterwards were confusing, but Ever said Bickslow had carried his unconscious form back to his apartment, leaving shortly after.

He didn't understand why the Master kept them around, they followed him. If anything, they had most of the work put into it.

If it weren't for him, the Master would have been able to go and take part in the battle of Fairy Tail, meaning he was the one who locked everyone in enchantments. He should have gone with him...It was his fault too, wasn't it?

It would mean the world if he would be able to see Laxus once more, even just once. To feel the other male's large hand run through his green hair, telling him the words that he used to love hearing in his ear, the unspoken promise of _I love you_.

They had never told anybody, but the two were...far from just friends. Laxus and Freed, Freed and Laxus. It just sounded so right, and he would have never imagined that the two would be more than friends, even to the point of being lovers spending nights together.

He would do anything, even if it meant killing all of Fairy Tail. He wanted to see Laxus just one last time to know he was alright.

Even worse, he treated it like the man had died. Who knew, he may have. No one knew where he was, what he was doing, or anything about him now in general. It worried Freed more than anything.

Hell, in his backyard he placed something he often spent time at, a place that had some of Laxus' belongings that he left at Freed's place. A shrine, if you may. Everyday, during his free time, he would often visit the spot as a reminder that someday they would meet again, even if it were just a glance.

Bickslow had always been complaining since that day two years ago that Freed had isolated himself, trying to get the green haired man out of his shell and back to normal. To others he seemed just fine, but Ever and Bickslow knew he was still down in the dumps about it.

Ever had tried to set him up with dates to distract himself, but it didn't work. It didn't feel right without Laxus in his life.

The only date he initiated himself was with Mirajane, but he just didn't feel as enthusiastic as he once had. It ended up being a breakup from her.

Then it started half a year after Laxus left, where Freed needed comfort and warmth from another human being to keep himself stable. He never imagined, out of anyone, Bickslow would be the one he turned to.

It had only happened a few times in the past two years, but to him those moments meant nothing but substitution for the emptiness he felt in his heart, even though it would never go away.

Besides, Bickslow wasn't a good sex substitution anyway.

* * *

><p>Often times Freed would fall asleep at that spot he visited, having Bickslow or Ever come and wake him up. This time, however, it was a first for him. Mirajane had come to get him.<p>

"Hey Freed," she said in her motherly tone, helping him sit up from laying on the cold, frosty ground. "Evergreen and my little brother went on a date, and Bickslow is currently trying to pester them, so the two of them asked me to come check up on you. We wouldn't want you freezing to death."

He refused to look in her direction. Not out of spite, but he got emotional around these times when he woke up in front of them. That's why he was always glad Bickslow or Ever woke him up, but not Mirajane. He trusted the Thunder Legion with everything, and yet he couldn't tell them him and Laxus were an item.

She placed a coat over his shoulders, wanting to warm up his freezing self. "Do you want to go inside? I can fix you some tea."

Freed told himself he wouldn't cry, he had to show Mira he was over Laxus' leaving. "Yes," he whispered softly, barely even considered a whisper to anyone nearby. Mira nodded, helping him to his feet when all of a sudden the angst wave hit, tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Freed," she told him, arm wrapped around his shoulders as she rubbed circles around his back. "I know it's hard, but he'll return one day, I swear. If he really loved you then he would.

That last sentence struck him like a brick. She knew. "How did you know?"

" I know these things, Freed. The way you would always talk during our dates hinted to a romantic relationship between the two of you. Also, if you didn't care for him that much, why would you act like that?" Mirajane reminded him, a chuckle escaping herself.

"I...". She opened the back door for him, helping him step into the living room that held barely any furniture, anything besides pictures of him and Laxus, a couch, a coat rack, and a small bookshelf.

"Freed, this isn't healthy. You can't just forget your life like this just because he left. How do you think Laxus would react if he ever saw you doing this?" she commented, helping him onto the couch.

"I'll go get that tea now, okay? If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be right here for you, Freed."

Maybe she was right. There was no point grieving like this, Mira was right. Laxus... Would be fine.

Ever since that day, Mira had been coming over around dinner to check up on Freed. The only difference this time was that Freed wasn't in his house, she couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe finally he had taken the offer to go drinking with the rest of the Thunder Legion, Elfman, and Lisanna.

Instead of leaving, she waited, knowing it wouldn't be long before the green haired male got a head ache and went home.

She pulled a book out of the shelf titled Th_e Shadow Hunter's Codex_ and began flipping through the pages, resting against the fireplace that Elfman had helped install for the rune mage.

After only a few minutes, the door opened and foot steps could be heard through the front door, most likely Freed had already had enough. She detached herself from the warmth and placed the book back on its shelf, carrying herself over to the front door. "Freed, you're ba-..."

She stopped mid sentence when she looked at who really was standing there, clad in the usually jacket over black shirt and jeans, headphones over his ears with spiky blonde hair.

It wasn't mistakable. It was Laxus.

"Laxus, you... When did you-"

"Where's Freed?" He asked without answering her, taking of his coast and placing it on the rack. "And why are you here, Mira?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Oh, he's out drinking with Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, and Lisanna. And I'm here because I've been checking up on him since a month ago, when I found him laying unconscious in the snow, in front of a shrine that he made to honor you."

"He... what?" Laxus asked out of disbelief. He really had screwed up this time. "When will he be back? Do you know?"

"You know Freed, he always gets headaches from alcohol. He and Bickslow will probably be home soon.". Mirajane wanted to yell at him for abandoning Freed like that, not writing to him or anything. However she knew how Laxus acted when somebody upset him, and she honestly didn't want to die by his hands.

"Is he... _with somebody?_" he asked, his tone trying not to sound suspicious. He didn't want anyone to know that he used to have a relationship far than friends with Freed.

"No, he's saved himself just for you. Don't think that I don't know Laxus. I know full well what you used to do with Freed upstairs in your room at the guild hall, or how you felt about him. I'll have you know I went with Freed on a few dates, and I ended it after realizing he still loved you more than anything and would never put his heart into somebody else. Bickslow found that out, too, denying Freed to come to him for sexual pleasure anymore."

Laxus couldn't believe it. He was the source of Freed's pain. How could he ever forgive himself? Freed... Must hate him now, for what he's done.

"But he doesn't hate you. If anything he's living for the day you return to him.". Mira walked towards the living room once more, collecting her coat from the couch and walking towards the door. Laxus prepared to ask where she was going, but she interrupted him with an answer.

"_Away from here._ I don't want to interrupt your moment."

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Laxus arrived, and soon he found himself dozing off on Freed's couch.<p>

"Did you enjoy it, Freed? I know it wasn't that exciting since we kind of ignored you, but it was just aren't used to you coming with us," Bickslow's voice rang through the house as he dropped off Freed from the bar. The latter had basically drunk his weight in alcohol, wanting to drown out memories he had of Laxus from that bar, where they confessed and then later lead to sex at the guild hall's upstairs room where Laxus formerly lived.

He clung to Bickslow like a child, afraid that he would fall without support. He needed some pain killers, and now.

After several minutes, he tried to walk without his best friend, nearly falling as he did so. However, he caught himself on the granite counter, head held in his hands.

"Freed... You may want to come look at this," Bickslow's voice called from the living room where he was going to sleep for the night, not wanting to leave in case Freed got sick from alcohol poisoning. It was more than possible.

"Give me a second, Bickslow, dammit," he scolded, digging thoughtlessly through the cabinet of medicine. He needed those pain killers before he passed out. How was he so careless, though? How could he let himself drink so much?

"Um, Freed, this is important-"

"Not now!" he called, finally grabbing the right bottle and taking three of the small tablets with a glass of ice water. By the cold water hit his stomach, it made it churn with the distaste of throwing up the pain killers. He doubled over on the floor, coughing and having as he tried to hold down the alcohol and pain killers. Fire burned over his entire body, and Freed felt like he was dying. Figuratively, of course.

"Bickslow!" he yelled through a gag, covering his mouth to keep him from throwing up his insides.

He closed his eyes to keep the roaring head ache back, tears coming to his eyes. Freed Justine never thought so much alcohol could do this to someone.

Large arms engulfed around him into a hug, causing the rune mage to squeak in pain. Someone hushed him, probably Bickslow, putting them against their chest and caring them in direction of his bathroom.

Soon his knees felt contact with the icy tile floors, letting him scamper towards the toilet and throwing up the contents of his stomach, pain killers and all. A hand wiped green hair from the area of the vomit projection, slim fingers winding themselves into his hair and another rubbing his back.

When he had finished his intense session, he pulled back and nearly fell onto the for backwards if it weren't for two strong arms catching him before contact with the floor came. He was shifted to have his head in their lap, a cold hand coming into contact with his face.

His eyes shot open as the other placed a gentle kiss on his nose, thinking the whole time it was Bickslow. These lips were familiar to him, too familiar. When the stranger pulled away, Freed was met face to face with...

... with Laxus.

_Laxus._

His mind was spinning out of control. The nausea returned again, tears running from Freed's green orbs, the ones Laxus loved with all his heart.

"Freed," Laxus's gentle voice drifted into his ears, making the green haired male sob. Weakly he sat up, turning himself towards Laxus and burying himself into the blonde's chest. "I'm back now, don't worry."

"Laxus!" He yelled with a sob, hugging his love with all of his strength. "Laxus... Laxus..." he continued to sob, the name sounding so foreign to him. He hasn't said his name aloud for a long, but though he always thought of him.

"Yes, Freed, I'm here, I'm not leaving you again. I love you."

Those three words caused Freed to sob even louder, a response as loud as his adobe coming from him. "_**I love you too, Laxus!**_"

* * *

><p>"Hmph, so <em>that's<em> why Freed was so upset about Laxus leaving," Bickslow said with a grin, flipping through the album of Freed and Laxus's date pictures. "No wonder Freed always came to me for his _sexual_ _problems_ since Laxus left."


End file.
